


Who Is Chorby Short?

by anonforlackofabettername



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, aka the siesta between seasons 8 and 9, and just general shadows mention if thats a thing i need to warn for, chorbcourse, mentions of dadley being sent to the shadows, set during the fat bear siesta fiesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonforlackofabettername/pseuds/anonforlackofabettername
Summary: Chorby Short is the new player on the Yellowstone Magic and the fans are eager to get their first good glimpse of her. Too bad its siesta and the shadows are strong.
Kudos: 9





	Who Is Chorby Short?

Chorby Short is a new lineup player for the Yellowstone Magic, formerly a member of the Seattle Garages’ shadows. She was traded to the Magic via the Lottery Pick blessing in the season 8 elections for Terrell “Dadley'' Bradley. Short was added to the Magic roster and Bradley has since retreated into the shadows. As Short is largely still a shadow, having not played her first blaseball game at the time of writing due siesta, it has been hard for fans and reporters alike to get an understanding of who she is and what she looks like. 

According to some reports, Short appears to be a small round frog. Others have said that they watched what appeared to be an average frog change into a preteen girl by means of a magical light show before participating in batting practice. Conflicting reports have surfaced that claim Short is actually a large mossy rock with nothing to distinguish her from the many other rocks found in the streams and rivers of the Yellowstone National Ballpark. While there is much confusion on how a rock can bat and run the blases, observers have agreed it appears to be unassisted. Similar reports claim that Short is actually a small humanoid-shaped statue. Some of those reports insist that the statue is possessed by what some are claiming is a nature spirit. Other sources confirm these rumors about a spirit and have been quoted saying “the players can see her even if the fans can’t.” These same sources however deny that the nature spirit is possessing is a statue and instead claim that she is possessing a houseplant that once lived on Coach Merlinmeyer’s desk. An anonymous source close to the team denies that claim and instead insists that she is a rock spirit and she likes to play bass in her spare time. Yet another conflicting report has emerged that describes Short as a small furred creature that resembles a white rabbit with long bird legs that some have described as being reminiscent of a flamingo. A longtime fan of the team noted that she looks like a Jackalope, a small brown rabbit with horns like those of a deer. A fan sitting in on practice claimed that, though they only saw her through their binoculars while she was running the trails between first and second blase, they could swear that she appeared to be an egg with legs. 

While there are many confusing and conflicting reports about Short and no clear consensus on which report is accurate, all agreed that Short’s form was covered by strange flickers of shadow that made it hard for observers to tell exactly what they were looking at. Various team members were questioned about Short’s unusual appearance, but they all refused to give anything more than the standard cryptic answers given about all new players. As baseball is on siesta, practice has been officially cancelled, and all members of the team have scattered to the various edges of the ParkPark which has made getting any further interviews hard. Coach Merlinmeyer, when pressed, stated “We will all see when season 9 begins.”

One reporter was able to get an interview with Short after an unofficial practice with batter and park ranger Annie Roland and normal human pitcher Inky Rutledge. When asked about what it was like coming to Yellowstone, Short had this to say, “I’m really excited for next season. Mike told me what he knew about the league when we heard I was on the idol board. He had nothing but good things to say about the Magic and I’m happy to be here and finally playing. I can’t wait to put my knowledge and skills to use for my new team.”

When asked for details about Mike Townsend, the former garages pitcher who retreated to the shadows as part of the ritual to bring back star pitcher and first incinerated player, Jaylen Hotdogfingers, she had this to say, “Mike's a real credit to the team. He sent me off with a nice sourdough loaf.” She would not answer any further questions and has since left to acquaint herself with the hiking trails between blases.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written during the siesta between seasons 8 and 9 while the finalization of Chorby’s character was still ongoing. All character concepts contained within were at one point proposed concepts, though nowadays we all know Chorby as our favorite frog magical girl. Shout out to Liv for organizing the original Chorby lore doc and a big (optional) internet hug to any Magic fans who were around for the Chorbcourse. I hope this didn't bring back too many bad memories.


End file.
